Hugs
by Porky666
Summary: Heavy tries to hug his sorrows away.


The day was quiet and boring. Nothing had been done all day by the classes other than eat, sleep, moan about the weather and how bored they were, and use the bathroom. Now that the sun was setting, they were all eager to see the next day through.

Even if the cease-fire was nice to have now and then - and to have a week off of fighting was a blessing -, it did get boring after the first few hours, what, with nothing to kill other than cardboard enemy's that couldn't fight back. That, and with their energy not being fully used up, would result in more and more in-team fights between certain classes. Like Soldier, and Demoman; even Sniper got involved now and then, even though it was very rare.

So, with the heat disappearing and being replaced with the cold air, Scout stayed outside of the base to miss out on yet another brawl between Soldier and Demoman. He sat on a barrel he'd pushed out of the barn, watching the fire-ball in the sky slowly droop behind the very far off mountains with tired eyes. His energy was quickly refilled thanks to a sip of _BONK!_, but only sightly. He was tempted to get out his Sandman and baseball and see how far he could knock it past the fence, but he didn't want to lose the ball to the sand.

After the yelpings from the inside of the base had died down, he cocked his look over his shoulder to see the Soldier storming outside, hands balled to fists. He looked pretty beat-up, but because of the distance, Scout couldn't tell what exactly was hurt. Chasing after him was the Medic, and yet more shouting was heard from the pair before the American was finally allowed back inside the base. Presumably to go to the dove-lovers Medical place to get him healed up.

The bunny just sighed as he finished the last of his drink off. Typical. That man always did something in cease-fire - whether it was starting a fire or making false accusations on someone like a girl, or just being a prick in general. But, whatever, Scout thought. Everyone can be a prick sometimes.

Just as he crushed the can and placed it to the side of the barrel, he heard foot-steps come from behind him. Now with half the sun cast away behind the rocky mountains, a gentle halo of orange and blue was cast in the sky, setting a nice scene. Like a picture from one of those "_wish you were here!_" card things.

'Yo, who won in that fight?' The Boston asked, not even bothering to cast his look to see who it was. ''A bet it was Solly, right? Looked a real state when 'e came outta th-' He was stopped in his tracks as he felt two rather bulky arms wrap around his waist and a head rest itself just below his neck, causing him to paralyze. '...The fuck?'

Instead the person behind him said nothing, only nuzzling his head gently and tightening his grip just slightly to cause the boy to gasp. 'Y-yo, quit it, man!' Scout rasped, face tinting red. His bandaged hands landed on the persons arms, and in weak attempts tried to throw off the arms wrapped around him. But to no avail. '...Heavy?! Is that you?!'

'...Da.'

'...Whats up?'

'Just... ...'

'Don't wanna say?' Scout felt the other nod against his clothed skin, to which he just smiled and lightly patted his arm. 'It's awright, man. Jus'...fuckin' warn me when ya do...this.'

Time passed by more slowly for Scout by then, and the Heavy just had to make it more awkward for the bunny. He picked Scout up, sat on the barrel Scout was once placed on, and put him in his lap. Still keeping his arms looped around his waist just made the boy's skin heat up in his cheeks to the same colour that was his shirt.

And they stayed like that. Right until the darkness hit, casting the whole area into blacks and blues mixed in with the yellow light being emitted from the stars. Scout had his elbow resting on the Heavy's arm, which helped support his head. His legs were also twisted together slightly as his other free arm rested the best it could in his lap, and the support behind his back was rather nice and plump; better than the chairs back at the base.

Heavy was resting his head on top of the boys hatted own. His back was hunched so more of a curve would happen in his stomach to give the boy a more comfy spot to rest in, and his giant paws were locked together on the bunny's lap, taking up most - if not all - of the space there. Eyes as wide as plates, they either looked up to the stars or looked down to see something move in the sands beyond the metal fence. Everything was quiet apart from the rustling winds all around them. It really was a calm sight to see for once.

'Ya wanna go back in?' Scout asked, voice a little slick with tiredness.

'Da. Heavy feel better, now.'

With that, the RED Heavy raised from his spot, taking the bunny with him. He yelped and clutched the mans arms, which let a small laugh escape from Heavy's lungs.

'Shut up ya stoopid faggot,' Scout shot, his cheeks still as red as ever.

'Okay, tiny man~' Heavy replied, heading back to the base with the boy in his hands.


End file.
